


It Adds Up

by hardboiledbaby



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Episode Related, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 12:25:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6704479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardboiledbaby/pseuds/hardboiledbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starsky muses on their encounter with Lijah. Drabble based on the pilot episode.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Adds Up

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LJ me_and_thee_100 Challenge 1 Redux: The Pilot.

Lijah was right, I thought, as I pulled out of the alley. Not about us being in Hell—

Well. Maybe that, too. 

No, but that Hutch didn't have to give him money. He did, though, on the regular, to Lijah and others on our beat. Not a lot—he can't afford to, not on a cop's salary—but a few bucks here and there, a sandwich or a hot meal now and again; it adds up, y'know? But my partner, I think he figures it adds up to a lot in other, more important, ways. 

And y'know? Maybe he's right.


End file.
